1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to pumps for pumping liquids under high head pressure, and especially liquids which are corrosive and/or abrasive in nature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with pumps of conventional design is that they do not pump under as high a head pressure as desired, or they are unduly complicated and/or costly, and also are subject to deterioration and wear when pumping abrasive and/or corrosive liquids. Pumps have been designed and made to overcome some of these problems; however, to date none of the known devices have satisfactorily solved all of these problems.
There have been pumps designed of multi-element construction for the purpose of simplifying the producing and assembly of pumps at lower cost, but again, the known designs fail to meet all of the needed requirements of the art.
Existing prior art patents which may be pertinent to the present invention are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,081--3/10/81 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,584--7/19/77 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,494,292--2/10/70 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,429,978--11/ 4/47 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 509,321--11/21/1893
U.S. Pat. No. 509,321 discloses a suction blower having structure and assembly techniques somewhat related to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,429,978 discloses a plurality of curved vanes which are mounted in separate sections, with the sections being held together by bolts; however, again, this device is quite different from that of the present invention.
None of the known prior art devices offer the new and novel features of the present invention.